The invention relates to a liquid crystal display device comprising a liquid crystal cell and at least one reflective polarizer or a polarizer combination comprising at least one reflective polarizer as a means to generate circular polarized light, said reflective polarizer comprising an optically active layer of an anisotropic polymer material with a helically twisted planar molecular orientation, wherein the material is oriented so that the axis of the molecular helix extends transversely to the layer, in which the pitch of the molecular helix is varied in such a manner that the difference between the maximum pitch and the minimum pitch is at least 100 nm, characterized in that said reflective polarizer is obtainable by copolymerization of a mixture of a chiral polymerizable mesogenic material comprising
a) at least one achiral polymerizable mesogenic compound having at least one polymerizable functional group in the presence of
b) at least one chiral polymerizable mesogenic compound having one polymerizable functional group and/or at least one non-polymerizable chiral mesogenic compound,
c) an initiator,
d) optionally a non-mesogenic compound having at least one polymerizable functional group,
e) optionally a dye and
f) optionally a stabilizer.
The invention also relates to methods of manufacturing said reflective polarizers. The invention further relates to mixtures of chiral polymerizable mesogenic material used for the manufacturing of said reflective polarizers.